Silver Rain
by Shateera S
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are together in highschool, but some problems come their way. Marron is Bulma's best friend.They break up because someone has been having an affair. Bulma begins to date Yamcha, but will Vegeta realize how bad he needs Bulma? A b/v with t


Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. Along with Funimation, Bird Studio, and Toei Animation. So, please don't sue me. Because believe it or not, I'm not that rich.

****

Silver Rain

Shateera S.

"I love you, baby," said Vegeta pressed behind her as he kisses her neck and breathed in her scent.

"I love you too," Bulma whispered after he'd finished his ministrations and he walked away. She pulled herself together and walked to her English class. She was almost late as she stepped into the class and took her seat.

"Hey, Bulma! What's up?" her blue haired friend Marron Len asked, coming over sit next to her.

"Nothing," Bulma replied with a weak smile. "I'm tired," she stated with a sigh.

"Why are you tired. Have you had some company last night?" Marron asked devilishly.

"Yes, but not how you're thinking." Bulma replied giggling. "Your mind, is too corrupt!" Bulma screamed playfully. "Does your mother know about this?"

"Whatever. But seriously Bulma, you've been with Vegeta for two years now! How long are you going to make the guy wait? He's too hot to have to wait so long for you," Marron pointed out smiling playfully. "If I were you, I'd have let him have what he wanted from day one! I bet Vegeta packing the steel down there," Marron added, as a blissful heavenly washed over her face.

"Exactly why you can't keep a man. Now, why are you worried about how much Vegeta is packing? Bulma asked, taking on a look of 'girlfriend-you better-back off.' "You got Chris, remember?" Bulma stated matter-of-a-factly.

"And I want to be really sure about how I feel for Vegeta before I do something with him."

"Ooo! Damn, there goes Goku. Isn't he fine, Bulma?" Marron said, looking over at Goku, winking sexily at him and in return, Goku blushed deeply.

"Marron! Goku has a girl. Her name is Chi-Chi Maui, in case you've forgotten," Bulma reminded Marron with a dry laugh.

Marron tossed her ocean blue hair over her shoulder flirtatiously, and turned back to Bulma. "Girl, I'm not going to try to score him. I just like playing with his fine, innocent mind," Marron stated smirking at her friend. "Besides," she sneered. "Chi-Chi apparently doesn't know how to keep him satisfied."

"Whatever, you better just hope Chris doesn't catch you in the process and think it's something more," Bulma warned.

Marron sighed in annoyance. "Bulma don't worry about me and Chris. We broke up this morning."

"What!?" Bulma screamed. "Why?" she asked shocked.

* * *

Flashback

"Marron, we need to talk," Chris told her, his blue eyes shining with seriousness.

"What do we need to talk about, Chris?" Marron asked, looking up at him curiously.

"About us, and the other man in your life," he stated glaring down at her.

"What other man?" Marron asked glaring up at him.

"Don't play games with me. You know who you were fucking. I heard it was some guy with black hair. I have black hair, but I damn sure would know if I was with you that night." Chris replied angrily, his blue eyes were narrowed and glaring at her menacingly in cold rage.

"I don't have time for this. I mean, how can you accuse me of such a thing!? I thought you trusted me more than that. You know what, I don't have to take this. I don't need you. We're over, Chris!" Marron replied, glaring even more menacingly. Her hands on her hips, as she rolled her eyes, and Chris laughed madly.

"I couldn't have said it any better, darling. You weren't that good of a whore, anyways." he snarled, as he looked down at her body in disgust. She was showing a lot of cleavage, in that tight black shirt, and those black leather pants. Dressed to her status, he thought. Chris smirked, as he saw the shock on Marron's face and walked off, leaving her gasping.

* * *

**End**

****

"Can you believe he disrespected me in such a way?" Marron screamed angrily. "And he had the nerve to call me a whore!" she yelled furiously, her cheeks turning red in anger.

"Ms. Reins! Be quiet, or I'll be forced to assign you and the class busy work. I'm trying to key in your mid-term grades, and I asked you all to take this time out to study for your test tomorrow!" Ms. Olive yelled.

"Yes, maim." Marron said, apologetically, as she turned her attention back to Bulma.

"Marron, you did cheat on him. You were telling me, how much better this new guy was. So, why front?" Bulma asked, not getting why she was upset about the matter. "Or are you mad because you got caught and he punked you out?"

"Shut up, Bulma! Who's side are you on?" Marron asked, glaring at her.

"Yours, but you shouldn't be mad. Now, _Chris_ should be mad, home-girl. If Vegeta ever cheated on me, I don't know what I'd do. But I know he never would do something like that because he loves me," Bulma said, looking down with a smile.

"He told you that?" Marron asked softly.

"Yes," Bulma replied, as she looked at Marron. "Why?" she asked.

"Are you sure he meant it?" Marron asked seriously, looking down at Bulma.

"What do you mean, did he mean it? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't lie to me." Bulma said confused at what Marron was asking her.

"Never mind. Now to another topic, since you say you didn't do anything with Vegeta last night, what were you two doing?" Marron asked, smirking at her friend, who merely blushed slightly.

"Nothing NC-17. We just um, made out, and he played with my hair. I giggled and he pushed me down to the bed. We wrestled for a while and started to kiss me from my lips down to my my stomach, and asked me did I want him like this. I said yes, and damn was I tempted but I asked him to wait a while longer. He growled but agreed and asked me if he could sleep with me. I felt awkward at the thought, but then I thought there was nothing really wrong with it since we'd been dating for two years and all."

"Wow. Bulma's quickly pushing up the ratings!" Marron teased playfully.

"Shut up!" Bulma kidded back, giggling.

* * *

**Gym Class Girl's Locker Room**

****

Bulma was dressed in her blue jean shorts, with the gold hole rings in them, white Reeboks Classics with an gold slide on the bottom and a simple white t-shirt.

"Hey, Bulma," greeted Bulma's blue eyed blonde old friend, No.18 Gero. No.18 was dressed in blue wind pants, white Reeboks Classics, and a simple white t-shirt.

"Hey, No.18," Bulma said. "What's new with you?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Nothing, just going try out for basketball this year, instead of track. You?" No.18 asked, looking over at Bulma smirking. "I see you keeping Vegeta tamed. Know what I'm saying?"

Bulma giggled, "Yeah, girl. Cuz I got it like that!" she replied, giving No.18 a playful wink. Suddenly, Marron came from a corner dressed in tight denim jean short-shorts and sporting white Nikes and a half revealing white shirt.

"Bulma, aren't my shorts just fab-u-lous!" Marron said twirling around slowly, a smirk on her lips.

"They're... They're definitely un forgettable." Bulma stated, with a forced smile. The shorts were cute, just a little too much for school.

"Marron, going on duty so early? I thought it was Whores' Day Off." No.18 said sarcastically sweet earning a few laughs from some of the girls in the locker room.

"Shut up! You're just jealous," Marron said scathingly, glaring at No.18.

"Of what? Your invisible ass?" No.18 sneered.

"Shut up, and come on so we can play some basketball! Today is free day, I don't have time to be wasting arguing with you." Marron stated matter-of-a-factly, as she left the locker room.

"I don't know why you are friends with her, Bulma. She's a whore and a man-stealer." No.18 said matter-of-a-factly.

"She's not that bad. She's cool sometimes. You just have to get to know her." Bulma assured, as her and No.18 left the locker room and entered the gym.

Vegeta was out on the court, playing basketball with the other guys. He was busting a two- pointer as she walked into the gym. Bulma winked at him, as she went to sit in the bleachers. She didn't play basketball much, mostly watched. No.18 and Marron were the good female basketball players on the court.

Marron and No.18 went to the boys side. Marron ended up being on No.17's team, while No.18 on Vegeta's team.

Marron had the ball with Vegeta guarding her, as she dribbled down the court. Vegeta slightly squeezed one of Marron's large breasts as she prepared to shoot the ball into the basket.

Marron just giggled a little, as she made a three pointer in the basketball goal. Vegeta smirked, and walked back to guard someone else.

Bulma was sitting in the bleachers with Goku's raven haired girlfriend, ChiChi, as she saw the little display between Marron and Vegeta. She was bright red, as she caught the small but BIG act. 'What in the hell did he just do. I know he isn't trying to roll game on my best friend. And she just giggled! That whore!' she mentally screamed furiously.

ChiChi looked over at the strawberry red Bulma and stated, "You can't befriend a hoe. They're not friend material."

A scar faced, dark haired sixteen year old walked over to Bulma. "Hey, you deserve better," he told her, as he looked over to Vegeta, to show who he was discussing. "I don't see why he'd do that to such a beautiful girl, like you," Yamcha charmed, with a smile making Bulma blush.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Bulma asked, turning to face this handsome youth.

"Yamcha," he replied.

"Oh, you're the guy!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked puzzled.

"You're the guy, who Vegeta is always calling a weak asshole! Oh, my god! He's always talking about this bitch named Yamcha. I never knew who he was talking about until now!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Well, thanks," Yamcha said with a dry laugh. "Glad to know he thinks so much of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I.., I think you're a _cute_, asshole." Bulma said nervously with a smile and nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, thanks. Look, I've got to get back on the court, Bulma," Yamcha said, with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Um, bye," Bulma said, dazed as she touched her cheek and Yamcha walked back onto the court. As Bulma looked back on Vegeta's team side of the court, she caught Vegeta giving her an icy glare. It was so cold Bulma shivered impulsively, as Vegeta gave one last cold stare and resumed his game.

* * *

**Locker Room**

Bulma changed back into her blue jean skirt outfit, in two minutes. Marron slid the zipper of her black leather boots up, and said to Bulma, "Did you see those three's I was busting on your man?" she asked, as she posed, demonstratrating how she scored on Vegeta.

"Yeah, I saw that and more," Bulma glared.

Marron frowned. "Bulma, come on. He was just kidding around. Don't take it so seriously," she said as though it were nothing.

"Why shouldn't I take it seriously. He was _squeezing_ your breasts, while he's dating ME. And I _do_ take that shit seriously. You should too, you're supposed to be my best friend! Friends don't let their friends' man, do that shit. But _you_ did. You were giggling, your little ass off about it!" Bulma yelled, as she closed her eyes to take away some anger, and opened them to glare at Marron.

"You can't trust a hoe, Bulma," No.18 said, looking at Marron disgustedly.

"Shut up No.18!" Marron yelled, then turned her attention back to Bulma. "Look, I didn't know it was that big of a deal. But I'm sure, he just did that, so he'd try to make me miss the goal. Don't sweat it. I'm sorry," Marron said seriously.

Bulma glared at her a while longer, but then sighed and gave in. "It's ok. I forgive you, BUT YOU BETTER NOT LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!" Bulma yelled.

"Don't sweat it. It won't," Marron promised, as she extended her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," Bulma replied, as she shook Marron's hand.

"Besides, I saw that guy named Yamcha kiss you," Marron added winking playfully at Bulma.

"It was just a peck on the cheek, ok? It was nothing," Bulma said with a blush....

God, this fic is a little ghetto. Lols, wow. And no, this is not a Y/B fic! lolz. Ok, holler your girl, and maybe this silver dollar will holler back! I revised it a little bit...


End file.
